Send Me Your Love
by agirlwithasaga
Summary: Do you know the feeling when you're texting your crush and he's telling you something about his feelings towards the girl he likes? Well, Bella Swan knows the feeling. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How are you? I know I haven't been here in Fanfiction for so looong! But I'm here with a new story. Like I said in my profile, this story is inspired by my own life situation with a twist of my imagination. **

**SUMMARY: Do you know the feeling when you're texting your crush and he's telling you something about his feelings towards the girl he likes? Well, Bella Swan knows the feeling. Edward Cullen just started texting her and he started talking about how he feels towards a girl. Can Bella control her feelings towards him? **

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

**Playlist for this chapter: Ugly by 2ne1, So Sad (Instrumental) a Boys Over Flowers OST and Cupid by Girls' Day  
><strong>

**Send Me Your Love**

**Chapter 1**

I'm always that kind of person who has high expectations on things. Because of this, I always end up hurting, crying… broken. I don't really know why I always expect things which deep inside I know it won't really happen. It hurts to think that things always end up so badly for me.

I always have that expectation in love and attraction towards a person. I expected them to be attracted to me like the way I am attracted to them. I expected them to wish that I am the only one for them. I expected them to be with me. I expected them to love me back. But somehow it was something my destiny and fate didn't want for me.

After all, who would love me? I mean, I'm just Isabella Swan, the ordinary girl. I'm not special. Call me the Plain Jane. I have a dull brown eyes and long, straight brown hair. I am pale and I am clumsy. I always end up on ER whenever I fall on my own feet. I'm not that tall, I'm just five feet and five inches. I am shy; I don't like being the center of attraction. I tend to get away from the crowd. Sometimes I just want to be with myself, lost with books and music.

And I'm not the girl any guy would want.

I am attracted to this guy. At first it was just a crazy feeling, just a stupid crush. But when I get to know him well, I guess I've fallen for him. I know I have to control myself from what I am feeling because he probably likes someone else. And that thought hurts so bad.

I was starting to lose hope until it happened.

It was our Biology class and Mr. Banner hasn't come yet. I was scribbling on my notebook while listening to Alice Brandon's endless talking. Then _he _interrupted my scribbling and Alice's talking.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted.

"Hey, Edward! What's up?" I replied.

"Well, I just got here my new phone," he said, flashing his new iPhone 4s, "and I want to get our schoolmates' phone numbers. What's yours?"

I scribbled my number on a sheet of paper then gave it to him. "Here"

He punched my number on his phone and said, "Sure your phone number is easy to memorize."

I laughed a little."I guess so."

He smiled. "Okay. Thanks. See you around."

With that, he went back into his desk, at the same time Mr. Banner entered the room. I sighed.

"Bella! Did Edward Cullen just have your phone number?" Alice whispered.

"He probably needs it in case he needs my help with our English lessons. Nothing special."

"But you might get to know each other well!" Oh, Angela, I really doubt that.

I sighed. "Let's not talk about these things. Let's get started before Mr. Banner catches us."

When I got home at night, I've got lots of text messages on my phone from my schoolmates. Most of them were just group messages so I decided to delete them all. But before I got the chance to delete them all, another new message flashed on the screen of my Samsung Galaxy. It was just a number which was obviously didn't come from my phonebook. I don't usually read text from unknown senders because most of them were just pranks or telling you that you've won lots of money. But maybe this one's important. I scrolled the message down to see if there's a signature below. Fortunately, there is. It read:

EAMC

Sheez, why hadn't I thought of that? _He asked for your phone number awhile ago, you idiot! _Oh and EAMC are his initials. _**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. **_Such an old-fashioned name but it suited him.

Who knew Edward Cullen is the type of person who sends group messages?

And so I sent him a message.

_Hey, Edward. _I typed in and hit send. I read my favorite classic novel, Wuthering Heights while waiting for his response. After a minute, he replied:

_Hey, Bella! How are you tonight?_

I quickly typed in_, I'm good. What about you? What are you doin'?_

_ I'm bored._

_ Don't you have assignments to do?_

_ Yes, I have but I'm already done with all of it. _Wow, he is indeed smart… and handsome.

_Oh, that's great._

_ Can you give a topic for us to talk to?_

I thought about it for a minute then I replied, _you choose, friends, love, music… whatever you prefer is fine._

Then I didn't expect his reply.

_Have you ever fallen in love? _It said.

I've never thought of that. Never. My heart beats faster than usual. Sure, I have a crush on him but I didn't know if what I'm feeling was love. Have I ever fallen in love? What am I suppose to reply to him?

**Hello, Edward, I'm in love with you? **Well that's just insane.

Instead, I replied, _I haven't. What I feel for someone is just a crush._

I wonder what came into his mind to send that question to me. It was so… out of the blue. Then after awhile, my phone flashed another message from him.

_Yes. I know how you feel. And so just you know I'm the kind of person who's shy to reveal his real feelings towards a girl._

Oh, so he was shy. I wonder why that is. I also wonder who the lucky girl was. Was it Lauren? Jessica? Charlotte? Or even Tanya Denali?

I sometimes wonder why he would waste his time looking for a girl if he can have any girl he wants. He's quite a popular boy in Forks High School. Not only for his looks, but also because of his gentlemanly ways.

Even though I know it is not me, I'm still thankful because I have him as a friend. It's all that matters. I'd rather be his acquaintance than nothing at all.

But there's still this unavoidable feeling inside of me, a pang in my heart that he has someone else in his mind and heart.

But there's always hope, right?

**End notes: Thanks for reading! I know it's short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer! Sorry for the grammar mistakes here! English is not my mother tongue. Questions, suggestions and creative criticisms are welcome. And please do leave some reviews after reading! **

**PS**: **The songs I will use for this story are mostly Korean songs. I know many of you will not understand the lyrics but I might post the lyrics of the songs on my blogsite; and I also recommend them to you so if you have time, go listen to it. :D And if you have some song suggestions, I'd gladly take it. THANKS A LOT!**

-ERAsshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, author/story alerts, and for adding this story in your favorites. I'm so glad that you appreciate what I've started. Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

**Note: I used my real school schedule in this story; we only have our Physical Education class once a week. And since my regular class is in the afternoon, my PE schedule is every Tuesday morning. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.  
><strong>

**Send Me Your Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Why is that? Y'know it sucks when you don't know what you're feeling towards a person. It's very confusing. _I replied back.

I don't really know where this conversation is going. These are the things I don't usually say to a person. This was a first. And I feel like I can trust him with these.

It took him a while to reply.

_Ah, yes. It's very confusing. Sometimes you don't know what you want to do. It will always bother you._

What he said was true. I don't know what I should do; I don't really know what to think of. Sometimes I wouldn't want to think about these things because it would only hurt me.

_And you know what hurts the most? It's when a person you like doesn't like you back. It really sucks. _I replied.

I didn't know what came into me. It's like I'm expressing everything to him. There's just one thing he doesn't know. And he will never know.

He's the one that I like.

_So you like someone who doesn't like you back? Well, yes it really sucks. You know I've always got rejected by the person I liked._

Yes, I liked someone. And it was you.

_Yes, I do. And you? Always rejected by someone? That totally sucks but really, there are lots of girls who are interested in you._

He didn't reply after that and I thought he's already asleep.

_Are you still awake?_

Then he replied, _Oh, sorry I just ate my snacks._

_Oh, it's fine. Aren't you sleepy yet?_

_No, I usually sleep late._

Then he sent another message, _Hmm... let's send each other some logics, quotations or sayings. Is it alright?_

_ Sure. You go first._

_No, lady's first. _Such a gentleman.

_Okay, I'll think of one first._

We spent two hours of sending logical question, quotations and even inspirational sayings. I sent him a meaningful quotation from one of my favorite novels. I noticed that my eyes are dropping down; it's already 11pm and I still have a morning classes tomorrow.

_I better go to sleep now. We still have morning classes tomorrow. Thanks for your time, Edward._

_Thanks to you, too. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite! :)_

And with that, I drifted off to sleep with a big smile on my face.

The next morning was foggy and of course it was raining. Was it impossible for the sun to show in Forks? I really dislike the cold and wet thing. It was worse when the snow came down.

I did my daily routine in the morning; I ate my breakfast, took a bath and then get ready for school. I'm kind of relieved because our PE class is only once a week.

When I arrived at school, there were few students inside the gym. I recognized some of the early risers, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney and some other people from our school's basketball team and cheerleading squad.

And _he's _not yet here. Maybe he's coming late again; he's always late. Sometimes he ditches classes. And sometimes he doesn't go to school at all.

I sat down on the bleachers while waiting for the others to arrive. I listened to my iPod, Because I Miss You was playing. It was such a great song to listen to.

Other students were starting to arrive, wearing their own PE uniform. I'm still looking for any signs of him but unfortunately, he didn't show up.

I wonder what his problem is. It's affecting his grades in school. And don't get me wrong, he's one of the great students in school. It's just that this thing that is bothering him was already affecting his studies.

When the bell rang signaling the start of the class, I know he wouldn't come to our morning PE class.

And I feel depressed when he's not around.

Coach Clapp entered the room and the students went quiet. We discussed about volleyball today. After the discussion, Coach decided to play the sport. First were girls versus girls. I was one of the players and I always end up with throbbing head because the ball would always hit my poor head. Sheez, I was never the sporty type of girl. At all.

And the fact that he's not here was a distraction during the game.

Maybe my teammates were pissed at me; it was obvious because they keep on giving me a glare. Our team ended up losing and that's because of me.

Stupid clumsiness.

Stupid Edward.

Stupid me.

Should I text him? Or should I let him text me first? Argh, I just don't know what to think.

When I got home before lunch, I decided not to text him. He might think that I'm one of his fan girls on his fans club or that I may be crazy, insane girl.

Instead, I made myself busy by eating my lunch while reading a book. It's nice how you can easily lost in the world of books and novels. It takes away the pain you are feeling.

After eating my lunch, I changed my clothes from my sweaty PE uniform to my comfortable jeans and cute yellow blouse. Now I have to prepare for my afternoon class.

When I got to school, the silver Volvo was nowhere to be found. Again. Sighs. When will he come back to school?

I went to the library, since the bell hasn't rang yet, to borrow some books to read. I have to borrow the classic novel Mr. Molina wants us to read.

When the bell rang, signaling the start of our classed, I gathered my things and went to my first class which was English. He's not yet here but I have a feeling that he's coming today.

Mr. Molina discussed something about Les Miserables by Victor Hugo, something that I read and watched before. I seriously couldn't focus on our lesson because I'm waiting for him.

Just when Mr. Molina was about to say something about Jean Valjean, a velvet, musical voice interrupted him and said,

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry I'm late."

And so Edward Cullen walked towards the room.

And so you can see an involuntary smile in my face as he walked by.

**End Notes: Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts! Comments, Questions, Opinions and Creative Criticisms are always welcome.**

_**-ERAshi**_


End file.
